


Confess

by kolivan



Series: Island Love [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: M/M, Slash, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolivan/pseuds/kolivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heatwave looked at Blades as he came down the elevator. "I would like to talk to you privately about something." Blades blinked in surprise. "Oookay, what did you want to talk about?" "Meet me at these quardinantes in an hour." "... Alright then."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confess

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: Confess**  
>  Rating: K+

Blades yawned and stretched as he and Dani came down the elevator from the roof, having just come back from their late night patrol around the island.

"See you in the morning, Dani." the coptor smiled and they waved to each other as they said their goodnights and went to their private quarters. But as Blades decended into the bunker, he saw Heatwave waiting for him as he blushed lightly.

"Um, hello Heatwave. Can I help you with seomthing?"

Heatwave looked at Blades as he came down the elevator. "I would like to talk to you privately about something."

Blades blinked in surprise. "Oookay, what did you want to talk about?"

"Meet me at these quardinantes in an hour."

"... Alright then."

* * *

An hour passed painfully slow for Blades as he waited at the location Heatwave gave him. His anxiety was running high, but he was trying to keep himself calm.

"It can't be that bad, Heatwave wouldn't make me meet him all the way out here for bad news. But what if..." his processor kept feeding his anxiety, and he didn't hear footsteps come up behind him, and when he felt a servo on his shoulder, he yelped and jumped up.

Heatwave blinked. "Blades?"

The orange mech looked up and sighed in relief. "Don't do that! You almost gave me a spark attack!"

"I'm sorry...?"

Blades rolled his optics before he stood. "So why did you call me out here in the first place?"

 _'Okay, Heatwave.'_ the red mech thought. 'You can do this. Just come out and say it, like Dani said...'

Heatwave took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you... that..." As he spoke, he noticed how Blades' armor shined in the moonlight, and saw his optics glow brightly as he waited for him to continue. The red mech blushed lightly, getting lost in thought.

Blades arched a brow. "Heatwave? Are you alright?"

The firetruck blinked and shook his helm. "I wanted to ask you something... but... I'm not really sure how to go about it... but I'm going to try..."

Blades waited for him to speak, watching him take a deep breath.

"I wanted to ask you... out on a date."

Blades blinked in shock and surprise. "A date? Are you serious?"

Heatwave nodded. "Yes, very serious."

The coptor stood there for a moment, completely still before his cheeks turned a deep blue. "W-well, I-I, uh... I really don't know what to say..."

Heatwave blushed lightly and smiled. "I'm hoping you'll say yes."

Blades looked up at Heatwave and smiled, still blushing. "Well... then I accept."

It was now Heatwave's turn to blush and he smiled back, taking Blades' servo in his own. Together they walked to the edge of the cliff, watching the moonlight shine over the ocean as they enjoyed the view together.


End file.
